1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latch and register circuits, and more particularly to a fast dynamic register with a transparent latch for improving efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dynamic logic circuits often exhibit relatively long setup and/or hold times to ensure proper operation. It is desired to improve the efficiency of a fast dynamic register circuit with minimal setup times without the overhead of pulsed clock circuits.